


Masquerade

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Shige dreads going to his best friend's Halloween party but he finds out there might be light at the end of the tunnel.





	Masquerade

[ ](https://imgur.com/S5sxwJi)

Shige has been to several costumed Halloween parties before but nothing of this scale, he thought as he approached the mansion. Tonight his friend’s huge house was hosting the city’s biggest party and it was set out to surpass every expectation.

The party’s theme was historic Europe. It was a masked party too, which made it very mysterious and decadent. Shige did not fit in with this golden youth but Koyama was his close friend and the man insisted he had to come. Shige was dressed as a vampire. It was a little boring but he believed it was better to go with something safe than to make a fool out of himself. He had a ruffled white shirt, black leather pants and a black cape. He still felt a little uneasy when he saw some guests walk past him. Those weren’t some cheap store-bought costumes, they were clearly tailored and prepared way in advance. Shige sighed in relief as he approached the entrance and saw his friend greeting the arriving guests.

“You came!” – Koyama ran towards him excitedly.

“Yeah, you were so persistent so I reckoned I’d drop by. Not sure I look quite-”

“You look great!” his friend exclaimed looking like he meant it and Shige felt glad. If the host liked his attire, it didn’t really matter what the others thought. Koyama was dressed as a nobleman, brown suede costume with breeches and white tights. It suited his lanky figure well.

“Come on in! We have a feast and dancing! I hope you like it.”

Shige felt flattered that Koyama, being one of the wealthiest young men in Tokyo, still genuinely cared what he thought. Then again, maybe it was his honesty that he found refreshing being surrounded by people who often tried to take advantage of him. Koyama loved throwing huge parties. Shige never stopped being amazed how pure the man was considering how snobbish and entitled most of his surroundings were. He was the only reason Shige agreed to come. They became friends in college despite being from very different backgrounds and amazingly remained friends even after graduating.

“Have fun!” Koyama said before going back to his duties as host. Shige wanted to say that was unlikely but he just smiled instead.

Since he came through all the trouble, Shige thought, he might as well make the most of it. At the very least, he decided he should take a good look around. And there was much to see. The huge house was buzzing with people, talking, laughing, and drinking. This wasn’t Shige’s first time visiting Koyama’s house but he’s only been to Koyama’s room and even then he always felt embarrassed to stare too much.

He slowly walked through the hall admiring the extravagant decor and expensive costumes. The light was dim as the house was illuminated only by the large chandeliers with fake candles but it only added to the mysterious atmosphere. It was as beautiful as it was superficial. It really felt like he traveled back in time to some kind of European ball. Of course, with Japanese people but that wasn’t too apparent with the ornate masks. The theme was also a little vague so the costumes varied in the time period and origin but nobody really cared. That is, except Shige.

There was another larger room with a banquet, long tables heavy with all sorts of fancy dishes – caviar, cheese, and meat. There was also a table with cakes and even a chocolate fountain. Koyama loved sweets so he made sure to order from Tokyo’s finest pâtisseries. Waiters dressed as medieval servants held trays with drinks and Shige took a glass of champagne.

Shige tried to inspect the corridor leading to the kitchen but he had to hastily retreat as he walked in on a couple of Victorian dressed strangers making out. There were also wide staircases leading upstairs but he decided it was probably best not to go there.

It was then that something, or rather someone, caught his attention. Standing at the other end of the room, by the table with sweets was a young woman dressed in a Marie Antoinette style pink dress with elbow-long sleeves, lace, and little bows. She had a big white wig with curls and pale make-up with a mouche above her lips. The attire was complete with matching shoes with bows. She held a big beautiful fan at her chest while talking to another girl. Shige wondered if she had authentic stockings and underwear and immediately mentally kicked himself for having a dirty mind.

As if reading his mind, suddenly the girl caught him staring and smiled knowingly. Shige felt his heart skip a beat. He was embarrassed but couldn’t take his eyes off her. She turned away from her companion and took a few steps towards one of the tables with sweets. She then took a small cake adorned with flowers made out of cream and slowly brought it to her lips. Meeting Shige’s eyes, she took a bite licking the cream off her lips. Shige stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Suddenly there was some sort of commotion around him and people began to gather in the middle of the floor. The soft BGM changed to a classical tune and it became clear that there would be dancing.

Shige glanced at the girl. She moved to where everyone gathered and it became apparent she was intending to join the dance. A man and a woman in white wigs stood at the front ready to show the dance moves. It wasn’t exactly a pair dance though. Instead, everyone had to perform a number of steps and spins facing each other and occasionally pressing their palms against the person in front of them. There were more women than men but nobody seemed to mind.

Shige watched as people repeated the dance moves, stepping back and forth, spinning around each other and then turning away. After a few minutes of practice, the dancing started. Shige looked at the girl. She was moving gracefully, a soft Mona Lisa smile on her lips. Then, all of a sudden, she shot him a glance, daring him, beckoning him to join. And so he did. As if some invisible power was pulling him forward, his feet brought him to the dancefloor.

The dance wasn’t as hard as he feared. He was able to memorize the steps and moved smoothly enough. After doing a round, the people switched partners with the couple next to them so Shige felt like some invisible power led him closer to the mysterious girl with every step. Finally, with another turn he was facing her. He faltered for a second. Up close, she was even prettier than she seemed. No, she was beautiful. Even with the mask he could tell. The girl bowed lifting the hem of her dress and he hurried to return the gesture.

They moved in perfect sync, their eyes never leaving each other. The moment their palms touched Shige felt a jolt of electricity like he had never felt before. All too soon, the dancing was over and everyone clapped. Shige tried to decide what to do next when the dancing crowd poured off the floor nearly sweeping him off his feet. But somehow amidst that commotion, he felt the girl brushing against him subtly as she moved past him.

Shige turned around but the mysterious woman was nowhere to be seen. He looked every way but the light was dim and the room was big. Finally, he spotted her at the other side of the room going up a flight of stairs. He hesitated for a few seconds before finally following her. The house was huge, Shige noted. It felt like walking through a palace. Marie Antoinette was walking unhurriedly before she slipped into one of the rooms. As Shige came closer, he saw the door was open. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go there uninvited but he already went so far, it was too late to flee now. The worst he could get was rejection but the mask gave him a strange feeling of freedom and courage.

He stepped inside. The room appeared to be a cabinet with tall bookshelves and a wooden desk. It must have belonged to Koyama’s father. The room was quite dark but he could see the girl standing by the window. If she heard him, she did not show it. Slowly, Shige approached her. She turned her head slightly but did not look at him. Her dress and hair exposed her neck and shoulders and made them look very inviting. However, Shige decided to play it safe. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“A gentleman. How refreshing,” she said. Her voice was soft and melodic, albeit unexpectedly low. “Aren’t you supposed to bite me though?” She was smirking. At that point, Shige frankly forgot even what costume he was wearing. However, now he felt encouraged. He leaned in and carefully pressed his plastic teeth against the pale skin. Her breath hitched but she remained still. Shige moved up, dragging the teeth over the skin as his hand went to hold the girl’s waist. No, this wasn’t enough. He needed to taste her properly. He hurriedly took the teeth out putting them in his pocket before moving closer to suck on the skin of her shoulder and neck taking in her sweet sighs.

Suddenly, the girl freed herself from his embrace and swiftly went towards the door. For a few seconds Shige felt mortified, all kinds of things running through his mind but then he heard the door close. He looked up to see the woman leaning on the door with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. Shige released a shaky breath before coming over to her. He pressed his body against hers feeling the heat of her skin and the sweet smell of her perfume. Her chest, he noted, felt very flat but then unlike Koyama, he didn’t really care about it. Her soft brown eyes were daring him and he met the challenge. He took her chin lifting it up before finally capturing her lips. The kiss was electric, excitement filling his body. He could tell she felt it too, her tongue getting more impatient. As they broke off, he saw her panting, her cheeks turning pink. He really wanted to pull the mask off her face but he knew he’d be breaking the unspoken rules.

The girl raised her fan and brushed it against his chest, slowly going lower all the while looking into his eyes. Shige felt like he might come just from that. So he gently pushed her back before dropping to his knees. The girl smiled again and didn’t hesitate to grab her skirt and start to lift it up very slowly. Shige suddenly felt like some kind of Victorian man, his mouth watering with anticipation as inch after inch was revealed. Unable to wait, he slid his hand up the leg and over the silky fabric. The skirt was long and had a special underskirt to keep the shape. Finally, the skirt was all the way up and his hand reached the hot skin. Her thighs were smooth but not as skinny as he expected. Shige was excited to see the girl had high white stockings but instead of bloomers, there were pink frilly boy shorts. However, in a few seconds, he made another important discovery: that skirt was hiding something more and this something was now striving to break free from the lacy confines.

Now this might have come as a shock to some. The truth was though, Shige never really understood what the big deal was. He liked pretty people, he liked arms and legs and shoulders and necks and bellies. So what if someone has an extra bit? He never had sex with a man but he’d been wondering what it would feel like for a while now. It wasn’t like he would ever consider using an app to hook up with someone intentionally but a situation like this was ideal.

So, if anything, the new development made it even more exciting. Shige looked up. The man – or so he assumed – was watching him with curiosity and some amusement. Slowly, Shige leaned closer, under the skirt, kissing the delicate lace making the man gasp. His hand followed, feeling the hardness under the soft fabric, stroking softly. The man made soft noises that Shige found very pleasing.

Gathering courage, he put his hand inside the underwear taking the man’s cock in his hand. It was hard and smooth and hot and he learned that he really liked holding it. However, the man grabbed his arm with a desperate face. Shige understood. There was no time for his exploration now, when both of them were close to coming on the spot. Without waiting, the man turned around facing the wall and pulled the back of his skirt up offering Shige another view. His hands shaking a little, Shige slowly pulled the lacy underwear down revealing a perfect little ass. The night’s surprises never seemed to end as he found it adorned with a small shining crystal. Shige felt like his pants got so unbearably tight they might just burst.

He reached out and twisted the crystal feeling the man shudder. He played with it a little longer before carefully pulling it out and putting it on the desk within his reach. He could see the toy was well-lubricated but there was no time to wonder about the careful planning involved.

The man was getting impatient and wiggled his ass in front of Shige’s face. Without further hesitation, he took out his throbbing member and pressed it against the opening. Nothing could have prepared him for the immense pleasure he felt the moment he pushed in. He paused for just a moment reveling in the sensation before setting a medium pace. His arm went around the man’s waist while the beautiful stranger put his palms against the door. It made Shige remember there were actual people outside but he lost that thought when the man released a high-pitched moan, which was the most erotic thing he ever heard.

He leaned forward kissing the man’s neck and then meeting him for a messy open-mouthed kiss that felt strangely intimate. He settled for slow deep thrusts loving the shudder of his lover’s body with every thrust. He could hear the music and the laughing somewhere outside the room but it all faded out as he focused on the man’s broken breathing.

“My lady…” he uttered without thinking.

Shige was speeding up unable to hold back. It was just too perfect to be true. He couldn’t even utter a warning as he was coming hard holding the man closer to him. He could hear the man release a low moan as he gripped Shige’s hand on his waist before relaxing against him.

“Sorry,” Shige said pulling out.

“It was a pleasure,” the man said and Shige saw his sweaty flushed face smirking.

He then took out a handkerchief and wiped his face and chest before moving it under the skirt and Shige looked away afraid that if he saw it, he might get hard again. When he looked back, he was already fixing his skirt. He then looked past Shige to something in the room. There was a big grandfather clock between the bookshelves and Shige saw it was nearly midnight.

“Oh, I’m afraid we must part now,” the man said as if it was his natural way of talking. “I have to leave.” He approached the door and turned the key.

“Wait”, Shige panted. “May I know your name?”

The man turned around and smiled at him.

“Sorry. A lady has her secrets.”

With that he left leaving Shige to wrap his head around what just happened. He leaned on the wall, not wanting to face the world just yet. It was then that something caught Shige’s eye. A faint flickering turned out the be the fake jewel. It was sitting on the desk where Shige had put it. Looks like his Cinderella forgot something after all. It felt wrong to just leave it there, Koyama could find it or worse – his parents. He took the small toy off the desk putting it into his pocket.

Shige jumped a little when he ran into Koyama on his way down but the man didn’t seem to notice.

“Shige!” the man exclaimed, beaming at him and Shige felt guilty. What would Koyama think if he knew he was fucking in his father’s cabinet?

“How do you like it so far?”

“What?” Shige found it a little hard to focus.

“The party of course! What else?”

“Oh, it’s really impressive. I had a great time.” At least he didn’t have to lie now.

“Really? I’m so glad!”

“I think I’m going to go home now though.” There was no point in staying anymore, he reckoned. The night could only go downhill from here anyway.

“Already?” Koyama looked a little disappointed but he quickly hid it. “That’s ok. Thanks for coming.”

Shige was about to say goodbye when Koyama seemed to remember something.

“Oh, by the way, did you meet Tegoshi?”

“Who?”

“Tegoshi. My friend. I told you he wanted to meet you, don’t you remember?”

Shige just stood there confused, his brain still too relaxed to do any work.

“Guess not. That’s too bad. His costume tonight is incredible,” Koyama snickered.

“Well, I’ll see you around,” the man said and they parted.

The chilly night air felt good on Shige’s skin as he walked out of the house. His mind was finally clearing up and he couldn’t help but think about the mysterious stranger and wonder whether their paths would cross again. After all, he had something he needed to return.

The bonus image with the costume I had in mind:


End file.
